Vil Pecador
by anoniblast25
Summary: "—Dime, Nooro... ¿Crees que él perdonaría a un vil pecador cómo yo?" Dijo, porque quedarse parado afuera de la iglesia le hacía pensar en cuán miserable y solo estaba, aún con Nooro a su lado. {DRABBLE} (AU)


**HOLA *llega en un león mecánico de color púrpura***

Después de mucho tiempo, su querido escritor _homosensual_ tuvo la decencia de parar su crísis existencial y su depresión post-romántica para publicar algo que le salió del corazón [que creía que ya no latía]. Sí, ese escritor soy yo :^)

Últimamente, además de problemas personales, he estado mudándome de fandom (aunque la verdad ya me había mudado desde hace mucho, por ello ni he actualizado nada de MLB). En todo noviembre y diciembre, los fandoms a los que pertenezco han estado en hype, así que ya sabrán como ando de ansioso por leer tantas teorías de cómo Shiro va a morir o si Victor va a terminar su carrera en el patinaje, o si la mercancía de Free! llegará hasta América, etc, etc.

En fin, este pequeño drabble está centrado en el primer prompt del Reto de Fanfickers, una imagen que saqué de la página en facebook _"Lo que callamos los fanfickers": Drabble de tu personaje favorito._ Así que aquí ando, publicando esta mierduki yaaay. Admito que tuve que hacer un volado para ver con quien haría este drabble (estuve atrapado pensando en hacerlo con Marinette o Alix, cualquiera me hubiera funcionado), pero al final terminé por escoger a mi bebé Hawk Moth.

Por cierto, supongo que quizá se situa en algún AU donde Hawk Moth NO es Gabriel Agreste y trata de tener una mejor relación con su kwami (porque ya saben, al Hawk Moth real no le importa un carajo el pobrecito de Nooro). Pero bueno, dejo que lean con comodidad. Gracias por haberse pasado!

* * *

 _ **Prompt:** Drabble de tu personaje favorito.  
_ _ **Personaje seleccionado:** Hawk Moth.  
_ _ **Título del drabble:** Vil Pecador.  
_ _ **Número de Palabras:** 646._

* * *

 **Vil Pecador**  
 _por anoniblast25_

 **A** una hora temprana durante la mañana, llegó Hawk Moth —aparentando ser el ciudadano normal que en su pasado seguía vivo— a la catedral de Notre Dame. No es que no pudiera dormir durante las últimas semanas, es sólo que una pesadilla recurrente le hacía cuestionarse no sólo su propia existencia, sino la razón de su vivir.

Parado a los pies de la escalinata en piedra por fuera de la iglesia yacía; su cuerpo seguía sin reaccionar ante la inmensa lluvia que le humedecía los zapatos y la bruna chaqueta, y los ojos observaban cada detalle de las columnas y las vidrieras de colores que con el oscuro cielo de París, aún se veían tan radiantes. No tenía una razón exacta para estar allí, en realidad; Nooro había comentado apenas unos días que debería seguir con sus actividades cotidianas, pues el hecho de ser Hawk Moth no lo salvaba de la vida real. Y el hombre, con el pesar en el corazón que él creía muerto, había asentido dándole un murmuro a la oreja del kwami donde la frase ‹‹tienes razón›› le hacía palpitar el pecho.

Y no era por alardear o algo, pero con su vida de cuidadano, Hawk Moth aún tenía riquezas y dinero a montón. No era el típico hombre que vivía en un pequeño departamento y regaba las plantas de su diminuto balcón, no. Era un hombre exitoso —un empresario bastante atractivo—, que era amado y temido por muchos. Pero a pesar de todos sus logros, siempre se había sentido vacío. Algo faltaba, o quizá alguien, pero algo faltaba. Porque él siempre había estado solo, inclusive con Nooro a su lado. Así que cada noche, se despertaba con el sudor en la frente, mirando a lo lejos a un triste kwami que divisaba la vista completa de París desde la más alta de sus habitaciones, y se imaginaba el sabor de la libertad.

Entonces, un día mientras miraba una aburrida documentación, pensó: ¿Por qué no mostrarle a Nooro lo que hacía antes de ser Hawk Moth? Él tampoco había sido un tipo malo, después de todo.

Hacía mucho tiempo tenía la costumbre de visitar el templo de Dios cada que pensaba en cosas _profanas_ ; le gustaba visitar al Señor cada domingo, no esperando un perdón de él o si quiera dándole una disculpa por los miles de actos que el mismo Hawk Moth, estando en sus ropas de ciudadano, consideraba como pecados en lo más profundo de su pecho y alma, porque ya sabía que terminaría de quemarse en el infierno; así de sencillo. Algo que amaba, era sentarse entre una de las tantas butacas de madera y quedarse hablando con el Gran Señor, ignorando las miradas de la gente que pasaba por sus lados, casi murmurando cuán atemorizante era verlo mirando perdido al horizonte de la capilla.

Pese a ello, en aquellos instantes el hombre no hacía nada más que quedarse parado mirando la entrada de Notre Dame, esperando que Dios le aventara una señal a la cara que le dijera _‹‹Adelante, hijo mío. Puedes pasar a las puertas del Señor››._ Nooro se revolvía en los bolsillos de la chaqueta, y él pensaba en todas las atrocidades que había cometido hasta ese día.

Entonces, salió el kwami por uno de los bolsillos, fijando su vista al edificio y después al semblante decaído del hombre.

—Lo siento, Nooro. No sabía que iba a llover hoy —dijo en voz alta, importándole poco si alguien lo escuchaba.

—No se preocupe, señor. Mientras usted esté bien, yo estaré bien —fue el kwami quien sonrió.

—Dime, Nooro —le habló en un susurro, como si estuviese a punto de contarle el mejor secreto del mundo—: ¿Crees que él perdonaría a un vil pecador cómo yo?

Y Nooro sólo pudo suspirar, mirando a lo lejos como una mariposa blanca se posaba en unas pequeñas rosas albinas.


End file.
